Flying Kisses
by comegetme
Summary: The fairies of Fairy Tail are not always on TV. They have other side stories. Or maybe there are a few new stories. One-shots in multiple chapters with lots of fun, friendship, family, romance, and humor. Follow them as they have multiple adventures, crazy fun times, and the time of their lives. Or in a few cases, the end of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was drooling on the counter. Last night was epic, because of the party they had last night. It was Lisanna's birthday, and Fairy Tail actually had a reasonable reason the party. Cana had drained almost all of the beer in Fairy Tail, much to her fathers protest (the drunk idiot wanted to drink _with_ Cana). Everyone was sprawled out on the floor except for Lucy, Levy, Erza, surprisingly Natsu, Gray, and of course Romeo, Wendy, and a few others. Mira looked down on Natsu pitifully. He was staring at a certain golden haired beauty, who was resting besides him.

"Good morning Natsu!" Mira said, cheerfully. But she fooled no one (except for the densest person on this planet aka Natsu) for they all knew that twinkle in her eyes. She was about to play matchmaker.

"Eh? Morning Mira." Natsu looked up at her briefly, but soon collapsed on the floor. Mira just giggled, and went off the help the other guild members who were slowly waking up.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice rang through the guild, acting like a wakeup call.

"EH? WHERE IS THE HOTHEAD ANYWAY?" Gray jumped up, scratching his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu smashed his face against Gray, calling for a fight. Everyone else in the guild sweat dropped.

"Aye, guys. Isn't it a tad bit early to be fighting?" Wendy nervously said, pulling her hair back.

"Fighting is MAN!" Elfman bellowed, earning him a smack from Evergreen.

"SHUT UP! YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IS MAKING ME WANT TO BEAT YOU TO PULP!" This of course started a huge brawl within the guild. Lucy slowly woke up, shaking her head at the mess unfolding in front of her. Suddenly, a chair flew into her face. She started to tremble, a deathly aura leaking out of her.

"Who. Did. THAT?" She roared, and pulled out her whip. Every single man in presence ran into the farthest corner of the guild (or at least the lucky ones) while she trampled everything in her path. Natsu laughed at Gray, who was cowering in fear.

"HA! That's ma Luce-" He was cut off by an infamous "LUCY KICK!" sending him flying out of the guild, creating a hole in the wall. Meanwhile, while Lucy was kicking everyones ass and looking like Erza on a rampage, Lisanna was frowning in a corner.

"Ne Lucy. I needed to talk to Natsu!" Lisanna whined. Lucy towered over her, holding her whip out.

"Oh! Okay Lisanna, i thought you were someone else. I'll fetch him for you!" Lucy smiled sweetly. Lisanna sweat-dropped, but watched as Lucy stomped out of the guild. She shivered as she heard cries of terror outside. A minute later, she showed up, dragging a beaten up Natsu behind her. She walked over to Lisanna, plopped him down, then went off to talk with Mira, friendly.

"Oi! Lisanna, Lucy said you needed to talk?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... Um..." Lisanna shifted uncomfortably. "Do you remember when we were little, i made you promise me that i'd be your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I want to take that back. I don't really want to be your wife anymore." Lisanna blurted.

"okay... Wait. WHAT?! Why not?" Natsu asked. "Not that i don't want that to happen, its just, you seemed so determined when we were little." He added quickly.

"Well, you see, Bixlow and i kind of hit it off last night. While he was drunk, he told me a lot about himself, and i told him a little bit about me. I helped him through the night, and eventually, he stopped me from getting him another drink. He looked me in the eye, and said almost soberly, that he likes me." Lisanna explained. "Besides, now you can be with Luc-"

"AAACKKKKK! SHUT UP!" Natsu slammed his hand over her mouth. She (sorta) calmed down enough where he could remove his restraints on her.

"How did you know?" He hissed.

"Natsu. It's really obvious. You and Lucy are just really dense." Lisanna deadpanned. Natsu just nodded, lost in his train of thoughts (shocking, right?). "Oi, Natsu? Earthland to Natsu?" Lisanna waved at Natsu. He just got up and walked over to Gray, and punched him. Thus starting another fight. Lucy stayed outta this one, and continued to talk with an ecstatic looking Mira. Lisanna sighed. It was just another day at the guild. Then again, from now on, it was going to be a little different.

"Bixlow!" Lisanna hollered, catching up with her crazy friend.

"Lisanna!" Bixlow's already huge smile widened (somehow) when he saw her. "Hey! How ya been doing?"

"Im great! Hey, i needed to talk to you about yesterday." Lisanna cut to the point. Bixlow's smile faltered, and he looked everywhere but at her.

"Yeah, what about it." He said flatly.

"Listen, I know that you were drunk, but-"

"No, no. I understand. You don't have to tell me." He sounded hurt. He waved, and started to walk away, but Lisanna caught his wrist firmly, stopping him.

"No. You don't. I came here to say that i don't know if you meant it because of you being drunk and all, but i just want to say that i like you too." Lisanna said gently. Bixlow looked shocked, and he stared at Lisanna. She liked _him_. _She_ like him. _She liked him. _The words echoed throughout Bixlow's head. He was completely oblivious to the whole guild stopping what they were doing, and staring at the pair. Lisanna blushed, while Bixlow was still processing her words.

"YOU CANT HAVE HER UNLESS YOU BEAT A MAN LIKE ME!" Elfman roared.

"SHUT UP! YOU MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL JUST BREATHIN!" Evergreen screeched, knocking him out. She then turned to Bixlow and cooed. "Bixlow, ill make sure this idiot," She glared at Elfman, "does not get in the way of your relationship."

"Yeah!" Freed said.

"Finally" Laxus muttered.

"HEY! ONLY I CAN APROVE OF WHO LISANNA DATES!" Natsu yelled.

"HOW ON EARTH DID _BIXLOW_ OF ALL PEOPLE GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ANY OF US?" Gray and Gajeel shouted. The guild fell silent for a second. Then, it erupted in chaos.

"Ah, screw it." Gray grumbled, and marched over to Juvia, who was talking to Kinana. "Juvia." Gray tapped her on the back.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, confused. Her eyes widened when Gray's lips were pressed against hers. Everyone's eyes bulged out as the scene before them played out.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled. Levy snapped up from her book.

"WHAT?" She yelled back, irritated.

"Come'ere" Gajeel barked.

"Like hell i will!" Levy retorted, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled and trudged up to her. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. Their lips met briefly, and he soon (regrettably) pulled away. They both blushed and looked away from each other as Jet and Droy clung to each other and promptly flooded the guild in their tears. Just then, Mystogen (cough Jellal cough) entered the guild. Taking in all of this, he marched up to a happy Erza, who was enjoying her cake. He pulled his mask down, and brushed Erza's lips. Her face turned so red, people later on would claim it was redder than any of the ripest strawberries.

Determined not to be left out of anything, Romeo marched up to a red Wendy. He looked at her apologetically, and pressed his lips against hers lightly. She almost fainted (from pure joy) but Romeo caught her. Carla stiffened, but relaxed when she saw him taking care of her. Happy was flying around above them, wailing something about them being too fast and llllllllliking each other.

Natsu gained enough guts and stomped up to Lucy. She looked up tiredly, and was surprised to find his lips on hers. She didn't do anything for a whole minute of "lip-locking" but she eventually was allowed to breath when he pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that Luce." He scratched his head, and muttered, looking down. Lucy just smiled and cupped his face, and gave him a sweet, short kiss.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. He looked surprised, but happy. Everyone in the guild was running about, finding people to kiss or wailing about how this was happening. Mira fainted in happiness that her ships had come true. Laxus caught her, and carried her bridal style towards the infirmary. Mira just woke up in his arms, and squealed in surprise. Laxus just swooped down and captured her lips in his (later on, he would blush profoundly and claim that it was just to shut her up) .

Meanwhile, Gildarts and Master were staring down and the chaos unfolding beneath them.

"WE'LL HAVE MINI NATSUS, GRAYS, AND SO MANY MORE COPIES OF THE BRATS! THE BILLS ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH THE ROOF!" Master sobbed. Yet it was nothing compared to the flood Juvia was creating from her tears of happiness. Gildarts just chuckled, observing how his little brats were acting.

Outside, the townspeople were observing the most destructive guild in this universe in amusement. The building itself was jumping up and down.

"That's Fairy Tail for ya!"


	2. Missing

Juvia Lockser was missing. She's been missing for ten days now. At first the girls were the first ones to notice that she was gone. It had been four days then. She had gone out on a job that she could have completed in two days because of her being a previous Element Four. They consulted Mira and wouldn't stop talking about Jay. Until two days ago, Gray Fullbuster didn't notice she was gone. It started when he over-heard Lucy talking about it.

**2 Days Ago**

"I can't believe Juvia has been gone for eight days!" Lucy exclaimed out of nowhere. Gray and Lucy were eating lunch while Natsu was of brawling with Elfman. Gray didn't really listen to Lucy, but this caught his attention. Even though Juvia was annoying and clingy, she held a special place in his heart. Gray got a cold feeling in his chest, which wasn't unusual, but this feeling chilled him to the bone and back.

"What do you mean that Juvia has been gone for eight days?" Gray asked curiously. Lucy gasped.

"You don't know? Juvia is missing! We tried to message her multiple times but she just wont pick up the damned lacrima! She went on a job that for her would be easy, but she still isn't here…" Lucy continued on and on about how Juvia was missing but a shoe to her face stopped her short. She glowered at everyone who was fighting and searched for the matching shoe. She spotted Natsu cowering in fear and she figured it was him, and marched up to him. He smiled weakly before getting a hard Lucy Kick to where the sun does not shine and being shot into the sky. Gray laughed despite his odd feelings. A fist seemed to be closing around his heart and his stomach churned. He pushed his food away from himself.

"You okay, Gray?" Mira asked concerned. Even she knew that Gray loved food as much as Natsu did.

"Yeah I'm fine, its just my stomach feels weird." Gray shrugged. Mira giggled knowingly. She then turned on her innocent act.

"So, Gray. Would you happen to know where Juvia is? She's been missing for a while and I cant seem to get in touch with her." Mira smiled. Gray, oblivious to her devious smile, grumbled in response.

"Why does it matter if she's gone? She can take care of herself anyway."

"Well, she's been gone for eight days Gray. The job she took was supposed to take her only two days." Mira tapped her foot impatiently.

"So? Wait two days. I bet she'll burst through the doors yelling something about missing me." Gray pretended to be annoyed. Mira just clucked in disapproval and walked away. She stopped for a moment.

"Oh, and Gray? She wont always chase after you. In fact, I have a feeling she may just have gotten over you."

"Yeah right." Gray snorted and walked out the guild doors. As soon as the doors closed he rushed to his house and packed his bags. In two days if she didn't return, Gray was going out to find her. He froze for a second and stepped away from his mess of packing. Why did he even care? All she ever did was annoy the crap out of him with her constant begging for attention. But the words Mira said to him earlier were echoing through his mind.

_May just have gotten over you…_

"Damn it!" Gray slammed his hands on a nearby table, "Juvia what have you done to me?" He cried out.

"JUVIA WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled at a wall. He shivered a little, and curled up in his bed. He fell asleep slowly to the image of Juvia smiling her dazzling smile and her big sapphire eyes.

**2 Days Later**

Gray rushed out of the guild. Juvia really was gone. She didn't come running into Gray's arm or try to get him to wear a sweater she knitted. Nope. None of that. He kept asking himself why he even cared. He finally had a break from her crazy antics. Yet he seemed to miss her beautiful smile, melting blue eyes, cute high cheekbones…

"AHHH!" Gray yelled at himself. "Stop daydreaming about Juvia!" He muttered to himself, not watching where he was going. All he cared about now was finding Juvia. Clouds started to gather around , matching Gray's mood perfectly. He really did feel miserable right now. Even more so because he'd have to wait until the rain clears up before he can leave to find her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. He slammed into a stranger knocking them both off of their feet. Judging by the way the other persons chest was a tad bit, ah, squishy, he guessed that the person was a woman.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Gray shouted, rubbing his hands. A dainty hand reached out to touch him tenderly on the cheek, but it recoiled as she saw who it was.

"Sorry Gray-sama! Juvia didn't mean to!" she squeaked. She got up hurriedly and helped Gray up, and dashed off. Gray caught her wrist in time for her to be pulled back a little.

"Gray-sama, is there something wrong? Do you need anything?" Juvia questioned utterly confused. Normally her Gray would scold her or just plain ignore her.

"Where were you? Ten days, Juvia. Ten. Fucking. Days." Gray demanded. He kept a firm but gentle grip on her soft hand. She blushed a deep red and mumbled something he couldn't comprehend.

"What? Juvia, I cant understand you."

"Juvia was at Lamia Scale." She confessed.

"EH? Why were you at Lamia Scale?" Gray asked, confused.

"So she could see the members of Lamia Scale." Juvia answered quietly. Gray froze as he processed those words. The members? Why on Edolas would she want to visit them? Lyon. It slowly dawned on him that maybe Juvia really had moved on.

"Oh. I'm happy for you, I guess." Gray replied coldly. He glared daggers at the ground.

"Why would you be happy for Juvia? She just went to deliver a few things." Juvia laughed nervously, confused.

It was Gray's turn to be confused.

"Wait, you aren't dating Lyon?"

"Why would Juvia date Lyon? Juvia went to Lamia Scale to deliver a few things for the birthdays of a few guild members. For some reason a snow storm hit and Juvia could not come home." Juvia said flatly. There was a tinge of hurt mixed in with her voice.

Gray suddenly got hit like a bus by a realization. It was like a bus ran over him, then it backed up and ran over him two times over again. He used his hand around her wrist to her advantage and pulled her towards him. She yelped as he pressed his chest against her back and wrapped a firm arm around her waist. It started to drizzle a little making Juvia's hair shimmer. He found it irresistible and buried his face in it.

"I'm glad you aren't dating Lyon. Honestly Juvia, I am really sorry I didn't realize this earlier. You have always been there for me, no matter what the situation. I now know that I am a dense idiot for not realizing my feelings for you earlier. Please forgive me, and I want to know if you'll be mine." Gray mumbled into her ear. She shivered for a second and broke free from his embrace.

"No." She replied flatly. Gray's heart felt like it was cracking to pieces.

"No?" He croaked.

"Kidding! Of course Juvia will be yours! Juvia has been waiting for this moment forever!" She giggled. She bust out laughing after she saw his expression.

"Why you-" Gray chased a squealing and giggling Juvia back to the guild. They soon announced to the guild that they were dating after that incident. It was no surprise that Lucy and Natsu and had followed Gray and Juvia's little scene. Next came Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Laxus, and eventually, after almost a year of convincing the three overprotective Dragon Slayers from killing him, Wendy and Romeo got together. They all lived happily after ever… except for when they fought each other. Even the other guilds have learned not to ask, except for Sabertooth. They had all gathered at a meeting area, when Fairy Tail decided that it would be a perfect time to fight each other on whos girlfriend was better.

"What the hell…" Sting and Rogue muttered. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and the other guilds looked at Sabertooth in pity.

"We've learned not to bother." Lyon mused while watching them. Much to Sabertooth's disbelief the other guilds just nodded their heads and watched Fairy Tail, amused.


	3. A Gale love story

**I feel like GALE does not get enough attention. And GALE ranks in my top four ships sooooo here is a fanfic on GALE! **

**Summary: Gajeel comes to guild only to be surrounded with his insane family all wishing him a happy birthday. Well, everyone but a certain Shrimp… or is that so?**

**Pairings: Gajeel/Levy, implied Juvia/Gray, if you look at it that way Natsu/Lucy/Gray, Erza/Cake, **

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

**Levy's POV**

This was it! This was the day she was waiting for! The day that she would dress a little different, care a little more about how she looked, try something new, and ask a certain studded man a question. Today was Gajeel's birthday!

Levy checked herself in the mirror in her apartment. She checked her hoop earings, short green dress with sleeves that rested on her upper arm showing off her pale shoulders and guild mark, her blue headband, and matching blue flats. Confident that she looked alright, she put her glasses on and grabbed a book just in case and ran out the door.

**No one's POV**

Levy had been waiting for her pierced friend for an hour now. He should have come here ten minutes before. Irritated as she was, Levy decided to just read her book for a little while and wait for her big friend. She sighed slightly annoyed but understood that life could be happening. She settled herself down and dug into her book.

(TIME SKIP)

Gajeel had arrived at the guild half an hour ago. Everyone wished him a happy birthday and decided that since they actually had another reason to party, to party like they had all the money in the world (they didn't. Master was just to drunk to remember that). So far he had been wished about 129 times. Even the Salamander and Ice Princess had wished him in their own way. Though he strongly suspected that was Bunny Girl's doing.

The first thing Gajeel saw when he entered the guild was the whole guild explode in confetti. Then Juvia flew into him giving him a hug that rivaled the hug that she gave to the Ice Princess. Ice Pants obviously got annoyed and if he didn't know any better jealous because he tried to pry Juvia away from Gajeel, but it didn't work until Ice Cone hugged the Crazy Rain woman.

Gajeel wasn't really surprised to find the Demon Lady hold out a sliver of a piece of cake.

"Gajeel. I trust you enough to take care of him," she nodded at the cake, "and that you have a wonderful birthday." The Demon Lady then smashed Gajeel's head onto her armor giving him one of her signature hugs.

"OI! ITS JUST A BIRTHDAY!" Gajeel barked but got nowhere with the crazy women. Honestly, why did he even bother with these insane…. Are they even people? Before he could wonder more about it Jet and Droy walked up to him, patted him on the back, then went off. Gajeel stared at them a little funny. Shrimp's puppies actually sort of wished him a happy birthday. _SHRIMP_… his mind wondered.

After what seemed like a century of looking he found the Shrimp in a corner of the guild reading a book. His heart sunk a little. He had oped that she of all people would remember his birthday. Hell, he didn't even think that every other fucking guild member would remember his birthday. He just thought that the Shrimp would remember.

Something hit Gajeel as he studied her small figure. She was not wearing her usual orange dress. Instead she was wearing a dress she only saved for special occasions, IRON HOOP EARINGS (hint hint), her usual blue headband, and her special flats. Did she remember? She only wore that outfit when it was a super special day to her. The corners of Gajeel's mouth turned up just a tad, a little happy. But before he could do anything Shrimp's head snapped up. Her eyes widened a little, but she slammed her book shut.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shrimp cried out. She leaped into his arms startling him. She squeezed him a little harder than he thought was possible for her.

He chuckled slightly and patted her head. "I've been here for almost an hour Shrimp."

"Wha?" She pulled away and stared up at Gajeel with big eyes. When did he get here again? ALMOST AN HOUR?

Gajeel stared down into the Shrimps big eyes and almost melted at the sight. Sure he was a big ass tough dude but he sure as hell appreciated Shrimp and her cute features. He didn't expect her to grab his hand and also more forcefully drag him out the door, harder than he expected.

"Come on! We're almost out of time!" Levy yelled while running with a confused Gajeel. The people of Magnolia questioned them as they flew by but once they saw their guild mark they just shook their heads.

"Oi! Where are we going Shorty?" Gajeel grunted.

"It's a surprise!" She smiled at him. The sun was slowly starting to turn orange as it was nearing the end of the day. Finally they reached a remote area with a hill at the top.

"Take me up there." Levy pointed to the top of the hill. A tall oak tree rested on it, blocking out a little of the sun. He picked her up and marched up the hill, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

When they finally ended up at the top of the hill he set her down and marveled at the sight in front of him. You could see all of Magnolia here, including Fairy Tail. The sun was a pinkish color and was setting. In front of him on the ground was a red checkered picnic blanket with a feast set out in front of him.

"For me Shrimp?" Gajeel peered down at her. Shorty's face was bright red as she looked down.

"Um, yeah…. Why? Do you not like it?" She asked worried.

"Gihihi Shorty I like it. I just didn't think you would do this for me." Gajeel chuckled at her face, which turned even brighter.

**Gajeel's POV**

"Why not?" She sat down and patted at the ground next to her. I sat next to her and for stared at the sunset in front of us. It was a bright orange that reminded me of Shorty's dress that she normally wore.

"Hey Gajeel?" She tapped my shoulder. I grunted in response, entranced by the colors of the sun.

"I was wondering," She took a deep breath, "doyouwanttogooutwithme?" She said really quickly. I sat there for a minute, still processing her words. When they finally registered in my brain my jaw dropped to the floor. DID SHE JUST ASK ME OUT?!

"I'm sorry Shorty, please repeat that." I braced myself, waiting for the joke, the kick-line, or the truth. She poofed her cheeks out, but repeated herself slowly.

"Will you, Gajeel Redfox, go out with me?" She said slowly. I stared at her, shocked.

"S-s-sure." I managed. All I could think about though was how happy I was. I've honestly had feelings for the little shorty for quite a while now. I just thought she would like one of her puppies more that she would me. She sighed in relief and stared at the sunset.

We both stared as it set. It was almost touching the earth now. I felt a pressure on my arm and looked to see her resting on my arm.

"Hey Shorty?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Why me? All I've ever done was hurt you. I'm the complete opposite of you." I asked, genuinely curious. "I've never done anything to help you, damn it! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Gajeel Redfox. You left your guild behind to join Fairy Tail. Not only that but you helped defeat Laxus when he attacked the guild, you sacrifice yourself to help your comrades, and you tried to change. You did change. And you were willing to. " She looked him dead in the eye. "And I know you deserve this."

Shrimp leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, gently. My eyes widened in shock. She broke away the kiss in 10 seconds and looked at the ground embarrassed. "Sorry." She muttered and looked away.

"For what?" I grinned at turned her face towards me. "I'm not that sort of person who deals with all that romantic bullshit. But just this once…" I pressed my lips against hers. She smiled against my lips, and we spent the rest of the sunset with Shorty in my arms.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Meanwhile, back at the guild. No ones POV**

"Ice Princess! Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna go Ash brains?" Gray yelled back. They threw punches at each other as Lucy and Juvia glared at them. Eventually Elfman got caught up in the fight, with Evergreen, Cana, and half of the guild. The final blow landed on Gray when fire shot past him and burned Erza's cake.

The whole guild trembled when she slowly got up with a purple and red aura of murder around her.

"WHO THE HELL DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT STRAWBERRY CAKE? I WILL FUCKING MURDER THEM! COME OUT HERE BASTARDS! I WILL GO A TON WORSE IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELVES RIGHT. NOW!" She roared and smacked them to hell. The whole guild broke out into another fight as everything from chairs to people went flying.

"Hey!" Mira yelled suddenly. "WHERE THE HELL IS GAJEEL?" She cried out.

Everyone froze what they were doing and pondered on it.

"Now that you mention it, Levy is missing too…." Someone mentioned.

Everyone grinned as the same thought raced their mind. Sure enough the next day when Levy and Gajeel showed up the next day and announced their relationship, they chuckled to themselves knowingly. Of course, Natsu and Lucy followed, with Gray and Juvia, Mira and Laxus, Cana and Bacchus, Elfman and Evergreen, and many others. All because the guys didn't want to be the last to ask their crushes out. And then multiple fights on who's girlfriends were better.


	4. Shopping

**Summary: Fairy Tail takes a trip to the mall as a family… all goes according to plan, that is, until someone tries to take over the mall. Fairy Tail mages to the rescue!**

**Pairings: All of them that I support. This one is going to be a multi-chapter thing that Im going to spread out. Enjoy! Don't hate because of the cliff-hangers!**

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

"ALRIGHT EVERBODY OUT!" Master shouted. He had gotten so frustrated with his idiotic brats after open mic. Who could blame him? They were all terrible at singing, and horrible sports! (but this is a whole other story)

"But Gramps! This is fuuuuuun!" Natsu whined childishly. He slumped on the table, disappointed that Lucy didn't get to sing. He was so excited to watch everyone marvel at her singing talent (don't ask how he knew. He went to Lucy's house without her noticing one times too many). Then he would brag about it to the Ice Princess that his partner was better looking _and _better at singing.

"Really Natsu? I thought you of all people would hate this." Lucy shrugged. She turned back to a gushing Juvia whose face was bright red.

"Noooooo! Lushy! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her away from Juvia. Unfortunately that meant that Lucy landed in Natsu's lap. He didn't seem to mind one bit, but Lucy's face suggested otherwise. It was bright red from embarrassment from all the coos that she got from the other guild members.

"No one speaks of this. Or I will ensure that you will never see daylight again." Lucy said harshly. She then turned to a clueless Natsu and her glare intensified by ten.

"LUCY KICK!" She screamed and sent him flying. He landed with a satisfying thump and a moan. The girls all around her nodded in approval while the guys were laughing their heads off. One look from an already grumpy and angry Lucy shut them up though. Unfortunately for Master, Lucy's kick made a ton of tables get destroyed, including the one that Erza was sitting at.

Erza got up, cake splattering her armor.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHICH BASTARD DARED? WHO MURDERED MY SWEET INNOCENT CAKE! REVEAL YOURSELF IMMEDIALTY OR I WILL CASATRATE YOU AND ENSURE THAT DEATH WOULD BE SWEETER IN COMPARRISION TO WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU!" She roared, summoning her most terrifying, which didn't really help her case.

She advanced on Natsu, glowering at him as he gave in to whatever fate had planned for him. The boys nearby stared at him in pity as Erza thoroughly beat the hell out of him. Somehow this resulted in all the girls sweat-dropping (not really a surprise), the rest of the boys being joined in the fight (along with an insanely drunk Cana) and Master finally snapping.

Thus ending in everyone getting kicked out of the guild. They all grumbled but relented. The next day though, they were in for a surprise.

**The next day**

"Alright my shitty brats listen up!" Master called from stage. No one listened except for Erza, who got extremely upset that everyone else was ignoring Master.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO MASTER!" Erza bellowed and re-quipped into her purgatory armor. Everyone froze and slowly turned to face Master, careful not to attract Erza the demon's attention. Except for Gajeel, who has a thicker than metal skull.

"Scary Demon lady…" He muttered, and chewed on an iron letter (a gift from a certain Shrimp).

"WHAT WAS THAT? DO YOU WISH TO SIGN YOUR DEATH CONTRACT?" Erza didn't even look at who said it. She just glowed with absolute fury, proving Gajeel's point. Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"OH SO IT WAS YOU! I BET YOU EVEN MURDERED MY SWEET CAKE YESTURDAY! PREPARE TO DIE IN THE NAME OF MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! TASTE MY METAL!" Erza shrieked and lunged at Gajeel. No one dared to look at what was happening, but a few minutes later Erza left, satisfied with her work. Gajeel was left in a little pile of bones and blood with a little skin. No one dared to say or do anything after that.

"Here's the thing you moronic brats. Since you insist on behaving like devils that met Satan and had you guys as an offspring's the furniture we got two days ago has been destroyed again. Laki is tired of replacing them all, so we have decided that from now on we will give you money and you will go and buy the furniture to replace it!" Master said cheerfully.

"Lucy, you go with Natsu."

"Gray and Juvia."

"Mira and Laxus." He had to pause there because Freed immediately erupted into tears because he wasn't paired with Laxus. After a lot of persuasion he finally agreed to be Cana's partner.

"Romeo and Wendy."

"Gajeel and Levy."

"Lisanna and Bixlow"

Master named off a few other people who all groaned but decided to go.

"Good luck everyone! And remember! Furniture for the guild. Not your personal tastes. And no fooling around. I expect you all to come up with something by next week!" He cried out gleefully and jumped off the stage.


	5. The Book Thief

It was a gorgeous day outside. The birds were chirping their morning song, the air was crisp, the trees were blooming flowers. Even Fairy Tail was quiet today. Most of the guild members had gone one missions to pay for the damage that they had caused the night before. Except for Team Natsu. They had decided to take a break from missions and they all went home for a relaxing day.

Lucy was in her apartment humming asking as she filled her run with steamy water. Today she was going to take a super long bath, read her new books, cook in peace, and best of all, _no Natsu. _Lucy grabbed her new book and set it down on the counter letting it sit there while she took another one in the bathroom. This book was a super cherished one to her. She waited two years before she could get her hands on it! Humming happily, she bounced to her bathroom and shut the door.

"Pst! Happy, is she gone?" Natsu whispered from the window. Happy popped out of a cabinet and nodded.

"Aye!" He flew around as Natsu sneaked around.

"Eh, Happy! What should we do?" Natsu groaned after not finding anything to do. Happy was being his usual self and mumbled an "aye" in the fridge he was raiding.

"AHAAAA!" Natsu yelled triumphantly grabbing a book on the counter. "Lucy loves books! What would happen if I took one..."

With that Natsu Dragneel took of with Lucy's book, racing to the guild to show off his prize.

Lucy was feeling amazing. She just had her back rubbed my Virgo and she invited Aquarious to join her (AQUARIOUS ACTUALLY ACCEPTED). Lucy also had a good time with her book, but she was way more excited to read her other book.

When she finally got out of the bathroom in her new dress, she rushed over to the counter, eager to go to the guild. One look at the table that was bookless and she lost it.

"AHHHH! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOOK?!" Lucy screamed. She ran around the apartment, madly searching for her book. She reached the window and was about to leave it be until she noticed that her wood was burnt. With a suspiciously similar hand shape to Natsu's. It was then that Lucy trembled. Her perfect morning was ruined. Because of one, measly, idiotic brat.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" She growled/roared. But she smiled slyly a minute later, knowing the punishment he would receive.

Natsu had made it to the guild with Happy. Not even bothering to read the title of the book he clutched close and waved it around.

"Minna! Guess what I have!" He yelled at everyone. No one rally seemed to care. "Lucy's book!" Natsu announced. Everyone who was left at the guild stared at Natsu for what seemed like a century.

"HAHAHAHAHA FLAME BRAIN, YOU WISHING FOR DEATH?" Gray laughed. He himself knew what happened when you took one of Lucy's books without her permission. Shuddering at the thought he went back to talking to Juvia who seemed to be possessed or something be had she wasn't even looking at Gray. He seemed a tad bit annoyed at that and waved his hand in front of Juvia.

"Yo, Juvia. You okay?" He asked.

"Natsu-san please tell me what the title of that book is." Juvia said politely, totally ignoring Gray. The members who were there noticed this and started to whisper about her getting over Gray. Hearing this, Gray wrapped his arm around an oblivious Juvia's waist and growled protectively.

Some of the guild members also noticed that the girls of the guild were acting rather strange as well. They were completely ignoring everyone but Natsu, who was ignorant and rather stupid. He looked down at the title and shrugged.

"Shooting Stars of Spirit Worlds. Why? Is it important? Can I burn it?" Natsu asked giddily.

"PUT A FIRE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BOOK AND YOU SHALL DIE!" Erza and Levy roared. Erza pushed away her cake and requiped into her strongest armor. Levy slammed her book down and made her pen glow scarily. The other girls who were here started to prepare for battle too. Mira changed into her Satan Soul, Juvia had her tidal wave ready, Wendy was glowing as she prepared an attack, Laki had her torture devices ready, Kinana was glowing purple with poison, and Evergreen (for once being here alone) took off her glasses. They all glowered at Natsu who gulped in fear.

"GIVE US THAT BOOK RIGHT NOW!" They all roared, scaring the crap out of the boys. They all ran for it. Sure, when they fought they destroyed the guild. But when the girls fought, neighboring towns got destroyed.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu whimpered and meekly handed them the book. He tried to run but Ezra gripped his shoukder.

"We are not quite done with you yet." Levy growled.

"PREPARE TO DIE IN THE NAME OF LUCY'S BOOK!" Ezra cried and charged. The girls followed in pursuit and chased Natsu down to all the other towns and destroyed everything that was in their way.

Master would later get a ginormous bill with the cost of repairs and therapy that everyone in the towns that were destroyed had have a heart attack and almost died if Levy had not been there and shock him.

No one really figured out why that book was so special. But when the girls forced Natsu to give it back to Lucy he looked at who wrote the book and immediately felt bad for what he did.

_Shooting Stars of the Spirit World_

_By: Layla Heartfillia_


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**HEY GUYS THIS ISNT A STORY SO DONT FREAK OUT. **

**i was just wondering if i should continue posting. i don't really get any reviews so I'm not even sure if actual people are reading and enjoying this. someone please tell me what they think so i know whether or not to continue this. So yeah. that would be extremely helpful because i have school and exams and i am trying my hardest to fit in time to write these one-shots and i just feel like if I'm working really hard on this and no one is really reading it should i continue? **

**Byeeee please let me know soon,**

**comegetme**


	7. Distractions

**Summary: Gajeel was pissed at a certain bookworm with blue hair and an orange dress… apparently so where a couple other boys, annoyed with a blonde cheerleader and a crazy Rain Woman**

**Pairings: Gajeel/Levy, implied Natsu/Lucy, implied Gray/Juvia, implied very little Elfman/Evergreen**

**THIS ONES FOR Waternixie cause she was the first to review on the question i have posted in an earlier update. **

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

To put it simply, Gajeel was pissed. Shrimp had been ignoring him for a couple days now, and it was driving. Him. Crazy. To be fair though, it was driving the Salamander and surprisingly enough, the Refrigerator crazy too. The Bunny Girl and the Rain Woman were ignoring them as well. So naturally, the boys met up to have a meeting to figure out the best way to destroy the thing taking the attention away from them.

"I say we kidnap it and then burn it." Natsu cackled evilly, fire on his hand. He was already aiming his fire towards its target when Gray froze his hand. Natsu yelped from the sudden cold and glared at Gray.

"WHAT THE FUCK GRAY?" He yelled and burned a nearby chair in his tantrum. The girls didn't even look up.

"The only attention we'll get if we burn those _things_ is death's! The girls will _fucking murder_ us." Gray hissed. Natsu thought about it for a second and calmed down.

"I have my own plan." Gajeel smirked. They huddled around each other for a second and whispered, discussing their plans. Nodding, they strutted towards the girls.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyy" Natsu called out. She grunted in response. "Let's go on a mission Luce!" He exclaimed happily. "It'll pay your rent for ten months, and I promise not to destroy everything!"

"Sorry Natsu, lets go another time." Lucy waved him off and continued to do what she was doing previously leaving him stooped.

"Oi, Juvia." Gray barked. He didn't get any response from her, so he tried again. "Juvia." A little louder this time.

"Whaaaat?" Juvia whined. This shocked Gray causing him to loose his cool demeanor he had on for a second. He hated to admit it but he actually didn't mind Juvia's constant attention. He was starting to miss it. Recovering coolly, he put his arm around her, getting yet again, no reaction.

"Let's go get lunch, eh?" He said casually. Normally he would get a squeal and a yes, or a gigantic hug, or something fangirly. Instead he got a pause.

"Gray-sama, Juva is sorry. Please repeat that question?" She asked, her eyes glued in front of her.

"Juvia," Gray asked, a little irritated, "I was wondering if you would go out to lunch with me."

"Sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia cannot. She has to do this…" she trailed off, not even looking at a stupefied Gray.

Gajeel on the other hand, was enjoying watching the Shrimp. She had her unusual red glasses on, scanning the words hungrily, like the world depended on it. He didn't even bother looking at the title, knowing that she would read a book that was sappy, romantic, or something equally gross. Instead, he was intent on watching her read, oblivious to everything that happened at the guild.

After a couple hours, and several futile attempts to get the girls' attention Natsu and Gray admitted defeat and moped together in a corner, a dark aura of depression and jealousy surrounding them. Gajeel waited amused at the thought that they were jealous of a book as the Shortstack finally reached the few end chapters. Smirking evilly, he crept forwards, waiting for the perfect moment.

Gajeel ended up staring at Shorty for another hour before she finally loosened her grip. _How fucking hard is the Shrimp gripping this book_? He thought. Slowly but steadily, she loosened her grip to a rather weak one. Satisfied with his chances of living, Gajeel lashed forward like a snake and snatched the book away. Shrimp's eyes immediately flew up.

The second the Shorty looked up Gajeel lowered himself to a height that his lips were pressed firmly on hers. It was sweet and short, just like the bookworm. Gajeel smirked to himself as he broke the kiss, noting how she kissed back. She was as red as a tomato and her eyes were wider than Gajeel ever thought possible.

For a second nothing happened. Gajeel was nervous, afraid that she would get mad at him. Instead, he was met with a squeal and a flying hug that made him drop to the ground from the sudden extra weight.

"GAJEEL! YOU DAMN MORON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIKED ME YOU ARSEHOLE?" Shorty cried out. Gajeel didn't even get a chance to answer, partly because the Shrimp was burying her face in the crook of his neck, partly because it was incredibly rare to hear Short Stack cuss, and partly because of all the noise the guild created.

"THAT WAS MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Evergreen shouted and smacked him with her fan, noticeably affectionately.

"I knew it!" Cana shouted and turned to Wakaba. "I want my 50 jewels please." She smirked.

"When are the babies coming?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?"

Shorty groaned into Gajeel's neck, not willing to answer her over-reacting guild-mate's questions.

"This is your fault." She mumbled into his neck.

"How fucking so? You're the one who tackled me in the damn hug screaming your head off." Gajeel shot back.

Shorty snorted. "Says the one who kissed me!" Gajeel groaned, knowing his defeat.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you. What do you want, your Highness?" Gajeel mocked respect.

"Icecream." Shorty replied. Gajeel shrugged, got up, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the guild in a haste to get away from the guild.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray, witnessing the scene with Levy and Gajeel decided that they could try it with Lucy and Juvia. Instead, they got a squeal, scolding, and a more powerful than they remembered Lucy Kick and a new found Juvia Kick to the face. They flew so high up and far into the sky they disappeared in a twinkle in the sky.

"Honestly. If they truly liked us then I would be totally fine. But noooooo." Lucy muttered while digging into her book. Juvia nodded in agreement, but added to that sentence.

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama loves her, but he should know better than to interrupt Juvia when she is reading."

"Oh, Juvia."

(Later on Gajeel and Levy would go to the farthest icecream shop they could find that was out of town and on the other side of Fiore. They met a very beat up and bandaged Natsu and Gray there who were swearing their revenge on the books that Lucy and Juvia were reading. Gajeel would later wonder just how many women Lucy taught her Lucy Kick to and if the Shorty knew it too.)


End file.
